


Двойственность

by CarlBach



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Season Finale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlBach/pseuds/CarlBach
Summary: Гильермо размышляет о своём отношении к вампирам и о том, как всё успело измениться. Что-то вроде "жизнь промелькнула перед глазами", но умирал в это время кто-то другой.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Двойственность

Гильермо восхищался вампирами, сколько себя помнил. С первого мультфильма, за которым последовали уже куда более кровавые и страшные фильмы и книги, многие из которых были ему не по возрасту, но запрещённое привлекает только сильнее, верно? Тонкости и различия вампирского лора копились в его голове едва ли не с большей скоростью, чем школьные знания. Мальчик, а после подросток не мог заставить себя оторваться даже от самых ужасающих и тёмных историй, потому что наравне с леденящим страхом он неизменно чувствовал восторг. И если не любовь, то определённо влюблённость.

В глубине души он всегда знал, что не зря верит в существование вампиров, несмотря на заботливо зароненные окружением зёрна скептицизма. Если честно, вера Гильермо ещё тогда была пугающе похожа на уверенность в реальном факте. Мол, есть гроза, есть летучие мыши, есть налоговые декларации и зануды в очереди, а есть вампиры.

Но всё-таки... знать о существовании чего-то и действительно увидеть детей ночи это две разные вещи. Гильермо думал, что у него сердце выпрыгнет из груди, когда встретился с Нандором, бессмертным, прекрасным и грозным, отстранённым от суеты смертного мира. Он не знал иного ответа, кроме согласия, на предложение войти в его дом слугой и быть вознаграждённым вечностью за верность. В конце концов, Гильермо не просто восхищался вампирами, его самой заветной мечтой было стать одним из них. Могущественным, смертносным и чарующим хозяином ночи.

Что ж, десять лет спустя всё выглядело... куда более сложно и запутанно. Нет, дело было не в изнурительной работе и даже не в убийствах. Гильермо наизусть выучил всё, что требовалось вампирам, и погрузился в эту рутину, которая и стала его жизнью. Шок первых смертей давно превратился в цепенящее равнодушие. Но о скуке фамилиару, которого вечно пытались убить, тоже думать не приходилось. Только вот мечта о вечной жизни и желанном превращении так и оставалась мечтой... призрачной, истончающейся. Нет, вампиром Гильермо, пожалуй, хотел стать не меньше, чем в тот день, когда согласился на предложение Нандора, но, кажется, его преданности было недостаточно для простой благодарности. Для того, чтобы обман, с которым сталкивалось множество фамилиаров, миновал и его.

Тёмный, страшный секрет Гильермо, последняя грань, которую он переступил с пугающей лёгкостью, когда начал убивать вампиров, порой заставлял его сомневаться в том, что он заслуживает благодарности своего хозяина. Он мог оправдать убийства по неосторожности, убийства из страха, да просто-напросто убийства ради того, чтобы защитить Нандора и его друзей, почти что ставших ему семьёй. Или толпой великовозрастных детей, обожающих командовать и неспособных осознавать последствия своих действий. Да, Гильермо не всегда было с ними легко, но... он начал задумываться, чем убийство одного вампира отличается от убийства другого и не приведёт ли его извилистая дорога предназначения к полной противоположности, зеркальному отражению, антиподу своей детской мечты. К роли охотника, которую он исполнял так, будто был рождён для этого, неизменно попадая в цель, обрывая чужое посмертие быстро и точно. Не начал ли он убивать попросту ради самого убийства?

Гильермо пытался успокоить себя тем, что у него нет другого выбора, что он делает лишь то, что необходимо, увлекался мыслями об уготованной ему судьбе, то боялся, то обретал смелость, которой в себе не чувствовал, то впадал в отчаяние, то обретал новую надежду... он запутался и мучился от этого.

Заботясь о хозяине, он вспоминал о тех, кого убил. Обрывая посмертия других, он думал о Нандоре.

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что он сбежал, но в том, что Гильермо пришлось вернуться, чтобы спасти вампиров от той же опасности, что и в первый раз, теперь уже убивая на их глазах в приступе ослепляющей ярости, раскрывая свою истинную сущность... в этом виделась очень, очень злая ирония, рука неведомого автора, воля рока, в конце концов.

Все эти мысли мучили его над сценой, а не на ней, когда он выжидал подходящий момент, а не убивал. В сражении... если это можно назвать сражением, Гильермо не думал даже о том, какое оружие и как использовать, просто употреблял запасённый загодя арсенал инстинктивно.

Отчасти это его вина, что они оказались здесь. Едва ли они смогут его когда-либо простить за то, что он скрывал, но это закономерный итог. После схватки (охоты?) Гильермо иссушён, и не испытывает ни страха, ни грусти, только всё ещё не покинувшее его лихорадочное возбуждение.

Когда всё, о чём Нандор спрашивает, это стирка, Гильермо хочется рассмеяться. Но он только криво улыбается, дёргая нервно уголком рта.

Надо будет развязать их. Надо будет помочь им добраться до дома. Он бы очень хотел обнять... бывшего хозяина, но не уверен, что позволит это себе теперь.

Слишком всё запутанно. Слишком велико искушение вонзить кол снова, когда знаешь, как легко он входит в плоть. Слишком просто убивать, когда годами служишь причиной смерти людей, а после уничтожаешь и вампиров.

Гильермо не знает, сможет ли быть с Нандором, но не желает ему зла.


End file.
